Professor Layton FunnyShots
by Traveler in Time
Summary: A whole slew of 'babby' PL stories I've written. WARNING: May contain non PL fandom characters. Requests welcome! Rated T because of teenage writer-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I know what you're thinking: "Benjamin, what are you doing? You have three other stories to update! What are you doing with another one!?" Well, I'll tell you. I am, well, stuck. I know where the stories are going; just not how they get there, if that makes any sense. So they are on a slight hiatus, and this one popped out in my mind. So, please don't kill me! Megan and Clive will have more adventures, the Doctor will still try to save Claire, and Steve will run from more Creepers and Zombies! NONE of my stories are cancelled. (As of yet… Just kidding!) Anyways, I know there are several one-shotters floating around, but no parody/funny dedicated ones! Well, Katrina West's could be considered that, but I'm not copying her! Enjoy!**

**All reviews will be answered via PM for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PL.**

* * *

_Numero Uno: What would really have happened?_

"Are you sure we should be doing this!?" Luke yelled, holding on for dear life. The Laytonmobile rocketed forward, keeping even pace with the Mobile Fortress. Luke's head nearly hit the roof when the LM mounted a bump in the field.

"Of course, my boy! A true gentleman always drives off road when trying to rescue a damsel in distress!" The Professor said, tipping his hat. He looked to where a raise in the ground should provide enough upward momentum to get onto the top of the mobile fortress. "Hold tight!"

The LM turned sharply to the left, and rocketed up the embankment.

* * *

Clive and Flora looked out the window of the Control Room. They watched as the tiny red car hit the embankment, fly for a good twenty feet, and then… Splash down into the false Thames.

"Well, that was underwhelming. I was hoping the good professor would come up with something better than THAT." Clive mocked, smirking. Flora rolled her eyes.

"Well, they were at a lack for time. However, it would have been pretty darn cool if they made it up and their axels hadn't broken."

"True, it would have been cool. And embarrassing, if I had lost to someone doing that." Clive laughed. He picked up Flora bridal style and carried her over to a chair. He strapped her into it with Velcro, and did the same to himself in a chair beside her. "All crew, prepare for climbing to the surface."

Flora pouted. "You know, if I wasn't handcuffed, you'd be dead right now."

"Yeah, I'm sure I would."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yep!" He said, popping the 'p'.

"I'm on my period."

"…Oh crud."

"Yep!" Flora mimicked him, popping her 'p' as well.

* * *

**Short, yes. Funny, maybe. Written at 11:38 at night, definitely. Review… here!**

**!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 chapters in one day, for the same story? Oh yeah! Not much to say here, besides that this is Kim's brainchild. Note to self, keep her away from Mountain Dew's. So yeah, enjoy. This chapter is a little more mature than anything else I've written. So if you haven't had the "Birds and the Bees" with Mom or Dad, then I'd skip it.**

**Disclaimer: See Chappie one.**

* * *

_番号__2: Behind closed doors…_

Layton walked down the hallway in the hotel towards the lobby, when he passed Megan's room. Inside, he heard giggles and a wrapper. He thought nothing of it until he heard Megan say; "It's so small!"

His face blanched. It became even more blanched when he heard Clive say:

"Put into your mouth, it will get bigger. There, exactly like that! Now, move your jaw a little more, get lots of saliva onto it. We'll need it for what we're about to do."

The Professor shook his head. He was imagining some things, that was all. They weren't doing anything they shouldn't-

"It's huge now! That's so cool!"

"Tell me about it! It can get pretty big, even bigger than this!"

"How big?"

"Try it and find out."

Layton had heard enough. He knocked on the door, and said loudly for the two inhabitants (but none of the neighbors):

"Keep your love-making quiet, Luke and Flora are trying to sleep!"

* * *

Clive looked back at Megan from the door. Her face was the reddest shade of red imaginable.

"Don't worry Miki, it was a misunderstanding! Now, if you add one more stick of gum to the bubble, the bubble will grow. Try it."

"O-okay." Megan tried to say, opening her mouth so Clive could put another stick in.

She blew into the bubble more, when it finally popped, and splattered her face like a cartoon character. Both she and Clive burst into a loud fit of laughter.

"Haha, I think that that is how big it can get!" Megan said, inbetween fits of laughter.

* * *

Neither of them could figure out why the room inhabitants next door gave them weird looks in the morning.

* * *

**Um, yeah. I did just write that… Written at 12 in the morning. Don't blame me! Review please!**

**!**

**V**


	3. Flubber? What in the World?

**Hello. Not much to say here, other than to ask a question. It's fine for a gentleman to cry over a breakup, correct? WWLD? Well, I guess onto the next chapter! *Sniffles***

_Chapter 2: Flora does something scientists have been trying to do for many years…_

"Oh… my… gosh, what is that terrible smell?" Clive exclaimed, holding his hand over his nose. Every Professor Layton character, O.C., crossover character, and anyone who has ever been in a PL story were sitting at the dining room table, fanning their noses or just plain looking green. Never has the Mansion of Fanfiction been in such jeopardy.

"Now Clive, did you forget that it was Flora's day to cook?" Amanda yelled from the OC table section. Everyone else, even including Professor Layton, groaned.

"Ok everyone, supper is served!" Flora yelled, placing the tray on the table. Her peppy voice was oblivious to the terror of the diners. (Will someone from the UK tell me if Supper proper terminology for the last meal of the day?)

Another round of groans came from the table. Flora looked up at them, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Do you not like my food?" She asked.

Luke got up from his spot, and walked to her. Taking her hand, he said:

"Flora, I don't think your food is going to be needed. I mean, we all love it, but Emmy and Miki made cake, and no one is hungry. Plus, I doubt the cover of the tray should be moving and making noises."

Everyone looked at the tray in horror. Indeed, there was something most, peculiar with it. Flora slowly walked up to it, and put her hand on the handle.

"Flora, no!" Lilly yelled, expressing everyone's thoughts with her outburst. But it was too late. Flora had already lifted the lid, and looked at the food curiously.

"That was a turkey when it went into the oven." She said. Luke walked up behind her and laughed.

"It looks like Flubber!" He yelled, laughing like crazy. Flora started to giggle too. In the tray was a little, green, blob that was shaped roughly like Patrick Starfish.

"Well, I sure am not eating a Flubber." Clive sulked. Megan (Miki) and Emmy looked at Luke, who was playing with Flubber, and then to each other.

"We made cake?" They asked simultaneously.

**Possibly Cliché, but who cares. It's funny! C'mon people, laugh! Please? P-pleassssssssssssssseeeeeeeee eeee?**

**Review Please!**


	4. Luke learns a lesson about gaming

**Oh ho, I am frustrated. Mo, I'm not frustrated, I'm angry. Not at you, but at my (ex) girlfriend. *folds arms and sits* So, before I take it out on you gals, (I appear to be the only boy on the PL archives) I should get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no ownie.**

_Number 4 (I think?): Why you don't play on modded servers_

It was a fairly average day in the Mansion o' Fanfiction, Professor Layton wing. Well, average as in Emmy kicking the poo out of Descole, the Herzen family watching a movie , Megan and Clive attempting to teach Flora to cook (with little success, much to the dismay of the occupants.) and Luke playing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 3 online.

Luke was currently hopping from server, destroying and then being destroyed. His K2D ratio was slowly climbing for the better though. All he needed were three more Claymore kills for Prestige. However, with snipers only carrying two, which would be a challenge, especially with the Professor having him get off after this game.

He looked through the servers list for a new one. Finally he found it:

'Modded Server! No reload, unlimited grenades and Claymores! Plz play!'

He joined. Soon after, he was in the best Team Deathmatch game of his life. He was just spamming the claymores, already up to six more kills with it, when the game finally ended. He had now fully ranked up all of his objectives, and was Prestige level!

He yawned. Shutting his Y-BOX 350 off, he headed to bed. He'd continue terrorizing servers in the morning.

When he got up and logged on, he had a notification:

"PuzzleSlayer11,

Due to recent hacking on your account, it has been reset. Any further attempts to hack will result in the permanent suspension of your account. Please re-read the TOS before continuing gameplay."

A very disheveled and beheaded Clive walked in the room, his arm slung over an equally tired looking Megan. You think you have bad bedhead in the morning? Well, Megan's looks like it could eat you for breakfast.

"What's up Little Luke?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"T-that…" He stuttered. He pointed towards the screen.

Clive rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He leaned in a little closer, and laughed.

"Well, good job Luke! Finally got to prestige, and then lost it! Ha ha!"


	5. Déjà vu

**Yeah, not much to say here. Wait, is this even funny anymore? I'm really trying… Please tell me the truth, so I know whether or not to delete this story. (Haha, "Delete". Inside joke with Professor H. Clayton XD No, I'm the first one to turn into a Cyberman!)**

_Number 4: The Assault(s) on the Mobile Fortress 2.0_

1: The Layton Mobile soared through the air. It somehow managed to defy all the law of physics and land on the rear Chain Launcher bay without crashing into the Thames, or having an axle break. Stopping the car, Layton looked out the window. Luke followed suite.

"Well my boy, are you ready to rescue Flora?" He asked.

"Of course! A true gentleman always helps a lady in need!"

Layton chuckled. "Well then, let's be- Whoa!"

Suddenly, the chain launcher next to them fired. Four more followed in quick succession. The front of the fortress lifted up, creating an ever steeper slope for our hero's to climb.

"Professor!" Luke called out, as the Layton mobile started slipping back down towards the Thames. Clive and Flora watched the tiny red car slip off the edge and into the river below via a monitor.

"You know, they could have made it if they hadn't stopped." Clive said, his hand stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they could have already rescued me if they kept going." She agreed, nodding her head.

2: The Laytonmobile soared through the air, before crashing down onto the rear loading deck of the fortress. With a loud snap, the rear of the car buckled down, and shot all four wheels off in different directions. The rear axle also snapped in half.

"Core Professor, now what?" Luke asked.

"Well Luke, a light jog never hurt anyone. Fancy one?"

"Sure Professor."

3: The Laytonmobile soared through the air, before crashing down onto the rear loading deck of the fortress. With a loud snap, the rear of the car buckled down, and shot all four wheels off in different directions. The rear axle also snapped in half.

"Well, I didn't foresee this happening." Layton said. Luke face palmed.

"Well Professor, what did you think was going to happen? Surely we weren't just gonna fly up here and magically be fine!"

"Honestly, I thought we could."

There was a mechanical whirring noise from in front of them. Both Luke and Layton looked in horror as a gun turret armed with three 5" barrels rose from the floor, and swiveled towards them. It fired.

"Erm, loading bay E, row five?" Clive asked, holding a white pin in his hands. Flora 'humphed'.

"You shot my rescuers." She said.

"Really?" Clive asked. He dropped the white pin, and put a red one in a slot in the Mobile Fortress's diagram. "I honestly thought that was another miss."

3: The Layton Mobile pulled up to the metal door into the fortress. Luke and Layton ran up to the control room, trying to figure out the lack of guards everywhere. They entered it. Inside was a pile of unconscious guards. Standing next to it was Flora, her arms crossed and leaning on a piece of machinery.

"Well, what took you two so long? It started to get quite boring up here with no one to talk to." Flora said, standing and walking to them. She stepped over Clive, who was laying on the floor in the fetal position. His hair was all mucked up, and his shirt was torn. He was also foaming at the mouth. He flinched and screamed.

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME! I don't care where you take that demon girl, just get her out!"

Flora turned towards him, smiled, winked, and blew him a kiss. "See you later!" She walked past Layton and Luke, out to the Layton Mobile, flaunting her hips a little more than usual. Clive screamed again.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Luke looked at the Professor and shook his head. "Something tells me that Flora can handle her own."

"I believe you are right my boy."

4: The Layton Mobile landed on the top of the fortress and began its climb towards the main entrance

"Do you feel like you're having Déjà vu Professor?" Luke asked.

"I'm glad it wasn't just me, my boy."


	6. Slender

**Hello Fan fiction! Whoever reads this is awesome! Since my name is currently, "Traveler in Time", I'll just call everyone who favorites, alerts, subscribes to me or my story(s) "Companions"! (Doctor Who reference, FTW)**

**SLENDER! WHOOOOOOO! Too bad you can't defeat the Slender-man even if you collect all 8 pages: P (Believe me, it doesn't die. I got all 8, ONCE.)**

**So I'm sorry about me not being on. School comes first this year. Believe it or not XD**

**Anyways, onto the story!**

**Chapter… Something. I have no idea…**

'Step, crunch, step, step'

Flora's loud footsteps echoed throughout the pitch-black forest. She looked around, eyes wide with panic, flashing her flashlight back and forth between the ancient trees. She could swear she was being followed…

'Snap, crunch, crunch, snap'

Shivering, the five-teen year old exhaled. Her breath rose in clouding tendrils, swirling around a light brown tendril of her bangs. Brushing it back with her hand, she carried on. She was dressed woefully inadequate for Northern Scotland in winter at 2 in the morning. Her khaki shorts and red tank top provided little buffer from the biting sting of the wind that whistled through the otherwise silent limbs of the trees. Her brown fur boots provided a little warmth, but it was lost as the heat traveled up her bare legs.

The light from her electronic torch suddenly broke through the dense tangle of underbrush and tree trunks, illuminating an abandoned building. No one knew why it was there, only that it had been for quite some time.

'Crunch, snap, clomp, clomp'

The sound of her boots created a different noise as they landed on cold, hard tile. The white tile of the protruding hallway continued to about her waist, where it was exchanged for weathered red brick. She walked along this hallway for half a minute or so, when she came to a doorway at the end of the hallway on her right-hand side. Looking behind herself swiftly, she carried on. Inside the room, the tile and brick pattern was copied. There was a distinct lack of furniture, Flora and a wicker chair being the only occupants. However, upon the chair, there was a hand written note, scribbled on a piece of notebook paper. Luke's notebook paper, actually; she noticed with a start.

Two words were written on it: "Can't run."

Then, with a loud "_bang!" _Flora's ears were awash with a horrible static noise! Time seemed to slow down as she spun around with speed that surprised even her. But, she quickly wished she hadn't. Behind her, not three feet away, was a monster, wearing a tuxedo, with a pale, blank, face, no features shone on its face. The monster raised its arms towards her and stepped forward as she stepped back.

From Flora's mouth came a most blood-curdling scream! She had always imagined herself dying of old age, or one of those new jet-airliners that were always crashing. But no, she was going to die alone, in pain, at the hands of this creature that- wait, was it laughing?

Indeed it was. Not only was the creature laughing, but it had exploded into full blown hysterics! The creature doubled over, arms now clutched over its chest. The laugh was that of a man's, a man she knew well.

"C-Clive! I hate you!" She yelled, balling her right fist and sending it hurling into the monster's face. "You stupid git!"

"Ow Flora, what was that for!?" he asked, removing his mask and shaking his sandy blond hair out. This move no longer sent her heart a-flutter after the events of a year ago. She also couldn't help but fell a little pride at the now sizeable lump around his left eye.

"You know full well!" She yelled more, tears brimming in her eyes. "What made you think that would possible be funny?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, many things did. Besides, it was Luke's plan.

"Mm hmm," She said, setting her hands on her hips. "Sure it was."

"Aww, c'mon Flora, laugh a bit!"

"No." She replied.

"Please?"

"N…O"

"Why not?"

"Need I really explain that?"

"Yes."

"Clive, your life is now forfeit."

"Aw crud," He knew she would make up on her promise.

**Lol, that's all I can say. I liked typing it. Did you like reading it? Let me know below.**

**I**

**V**


	7. The Correct Upload!

**Why can't English be as simple as Japanese? I know Japanese grammar better than English, and can speak it better too! And I'm a native English speaker! *facedesk***

**Being sick doesn't help my frustration right now. Neither does the six page paper on the mechanics of human flight that's due on Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own PL! Just like how I own the Empire State Building, the BBC, the Pentagon, and Boeing. Meaning, I don't own it.**

_Request by, somebody. I don't have FF open currently_**.**

Emmy shivered. London at night in winter time is freezing, and the wind chill wasn't helping either. Pulling her trench coat closer around her slender frame, she walked up the last few steps to the Layton branch of the Mansion o' Fanfiction. She fumbled for her keys in her purse, and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, closed the door, and took off her boots. She placed her coat on the hooks by the door.

"Hello, anyone home?" she yelled, heading into the sitting room. Flora was passed out on her side on the couch. Her cream nightgown was scrunched halfway to her knees, exposing the rest of her long, thin legs. (Flora's got freakishly long legs dude, it's unnatural.) Her left arm rested on a halfway read copy of _All Quiet on the Western Front, _which sat on the little space Flora's head left it on the white leather couch.

"Oh Flora, you always get so carried away in your books, don't you?" Emmy whispered to herself, her legging covered feet making soft padding noises on the red rug.

Walking up to the inert Flora, she gently tugged her gown back to its proper length. After that, she slid the book out from under Flora's arm and reinserted the page keeper.

Flora had lit a fire in the brick fire place, and the room had relaxing warmth to it. Emmy knew how Flora had succumbed to its siren's call, and felt herself its call. She sat down on the recliner across the room and lifted up the legs. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to take a nap herself…

Luke and Clive walked up the path leading up to the Mansion o' Fanfiction. Unlocking the door and entering, the boys headed into the sitting room.

"Err, why are Flora and Emmy sleeping out here?" Luke asked in the squeaky voice of his.

"I don't know," Clive replied, looking at the room. "I guess I'll have to play video games with you tomorrow, Little Luke. Now, I'll take Flora to her bed. You go get washed up."

Clive gently picked up Flora bridal style. She mumbled something and stirred a bit, resting her head in his chest.

Luke looked at Emmy. "Are you gonna take Emmy to her room too?"

"Look Luke; I'm strong. But I am not strong enough to carry Emmy up three flights of stairs. I already have to carry Flora up two without waking her." Flora had fallen back to sleep. Clive exited the room, leaving Luke alone.

Luke pondered what to do. He was nowhere near enough to carry Emmy, and no true gentleman would ever wake a sleeping lady. But slowly a third option crept into the back of his eight year old mind. It had pushed out the gentleman part, and was now an option to making sure she never fell asleep out here again. He walked over to the table by the couch and picked up a marker by Flora's copy of _All Quiet on the Western Front._ Toddling back over to Emmy on his tired legs, he pulled off the cap and scribbled three words onto her forehead.

_Shush, you'll wake her!_

_So will you with all that shushing! _

_Girls, girls; you're both pretty! Now be quiet!_

Emmy started to moan. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into the faces of Flora, Katia, and Clive.

Katia looked over at Flora. "Told you that you would wake her with that shushing of yours,"

Flora didn't respond to her. Instead, she greeted Emmy. "Good morning!"

"Um, good morning," Emmy replied, slightly dazed. "Why are you guys in my room though?"

The girls giggled. Clive rested his head in his left hand and spoke. "You fell asleep in the sitting room again Emmy. And well, I left Luke alone with you."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Luke was a known trouble maker in all the districts of the Mansions o' Fanfiction.

"He um, left a note for you. On you, actually," Flora explained, handing her a small round mirror. She took it and looked in it.

"Oh my," she said. "He wrote '_Emmy loves Layton'_ on my forehead?"

"Yes he did. Now, go to my washroom before Layton gets up. And hurry!" Katia commanded. Her washroom was the closest.

Emmy hurried along the corridors to Katia's room. She had passed Layton's when she heard his voice:

"My, what's the hurry this early Emmy? You don't work for several hours."

"Nothing in particular Professor, just forgot something in Katia's room," she lied. He seemed to accept it.

"Ok then, just be careful walking that fast,"

**Done! Now, time to get some rest and plan that essay of mine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh… Hey guys, what's up? I didn't mean to leave for so long, but life happens. So um, yeah! I'm back and alive! Now I need to go read "The Joy Luck Club" and write an essay on Chinese culture for ENGLISH class. Not Foreign Cultures, ENGLISH. Go figure.**

**Oh, and there is a XCOM reference in here. Let's see who finds it.**

**To see the Disclaimer, go to the last chapter. It's somewhere to the left. No your left, not mine.**

_Edward's Air Force Base, "Area 5.1"_

_18: 47: 32 PST_

_Radar Control Room Bravo_

_Nevada, USA_

Corporal Adam Gardece sat at his post, idly watching the little green line-segment spin in circles around the screen. The Depleted Uranium plated bunker was dark and eerily green cast from all the monitors and the minimal lights inside. For a desert outpost, it was awfully cold in there at night. The whole base was on TLO, or "Total Lights Out" to present a clear view of the sky for the telescopes and to prevent Optical spy satellites from spotting the base. He slumped in his chair and awaited a long night of watching a line chase its tail. He was just dozing off when the computer's metallic voice pierced the fog of drowsiness.

"Unidentified Aircraft Detected."

Cpr. Gardece sat up with a start.

"Commander, I have a bogie on radar!" He yelled for the Bunker Commander.

The aging man hurried over to him. He looked at the screen and quickly addressed the staff in the bunker.

"Corporal, keep tracking that bogie. Lieutenant, try to make radio contact. I have a call to make,"

'Yes Sir's sounded through the bunker.

PUT A LINE BREAK HERE

"Rodger that Commander, we're on our way."

Airman Laura Yin broke off from the rest of her flight group. The four ship formation she just left was composed of three Lockheed Martin F-35b fighters and one experimental ship. She was lucky enough to be flying the Firestorm, a high altitude craft designed from captured "Alien" sources. To the casual observer, the ship looked like a normal F-35b, if slightly larger. It had the characteristic fuselage, unoriginal swept wings, standard looking engines, and a conventional cockpit. However, the stealth capabilities and weapons systems were clearly otherworld. Oh, and it could go really, REALLY fast.

The silence of her radio headset was broken by static. Her RIO crewmember piped up. His face appeared on her Heads Up Display visor.

"Well, I'm not normally one to be a pessimist, but one Firestorm against who knows what? This may get ugly,"

"Yeah, for them," She replied. "Is the onboard radar system working?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm already tracking the ship. Interception in roughly thirty seconds,"

"Rodger. Central Command, this is Demon 1. We have the bogie in sights. Awaiting orders to engage,"

She glanced over her HUD while awaiting their reply. Her Avalanche Missiles were there in force, and her Maelstrom Cannon was spinning up. The best part was that the ship's Elerium Reactor wouldn't have to be refueled for around another 300 years.

"Demon 1, this is Central Command. You are green for go. I repeat, you are green for go,"

"Rodger. Let's get this party started," Flipping a switch, she switched from Thermal View to Starlight. What she saw stunned her.

"Command, are you getting this?" She asked.

The bogie was a large spaceship shaped like a football (American Football). It was a silvery gray and it had pulsating strips of neon blue running in a Y shape from the front to the back. On both the top and bottom were what appeared to be gun turrets that were spinning her way.

"Star Fire 1, break off! I repeat, break off!" But the command came too late. Just as she was banking the Firestorm to escape, the turrets opened fire. Bright green bolts of plasma rocketed through the Firestorm's belly, damaging or destroying many of the important flight control systems. The entire right wing shore off at its base from the plasma eating it away, rocketing the Firestorm towards the Earth in a death spiral. Laura grabbed for the emergency escape handle, when-

"What happened next Professor?"

Layton sighed. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at his pupil. "Hm,"

"Now Luke, you know a true gentleman never interrupts his teacher when he is talking." Flora reprimanded, walking into the sitting room. She wore her standard peach dress, even though it was getting on in the evening. She carried a tray of teacups, which she offered to Layton and Luke. They eagerly accepted. Flora may be able to make Weapons of Mass Destruction out of food, but she did make rather palatable tea.

"Very true, my dear. Why don't you sit down and listen to the rest of the story with us while you drink your tea?"

"I'd love too!" She exclaimed, resting the tray on a lamp desk as she sat next to Luke on the couch. The lamp had been broken in a squabble between Luke and Crow over who got to sit next to Katia during the Christmas special of Doctor Who, and it had been alone and empty since that night. Katia resolved the issue by squishing in between Flora and Emmy on the love seat. "Do continue,"

"Oh, yes. Well, as she was reaching for-"

"Oi! Don't go telling this story without me now, Professor!" Emmy called. She walked in and sat on the recliner next to Layton.

He sighed again. "Ok, well as she was reaching for the handle, more plas-"

"Are you telling that alien invasion story Professor?" Clive asked from the hallway that led to the door. He was wearing a tuxedo and a bowtie ('cause they're cool) and he was grabbing his car keys. Katia walked a couple steps behind him. She was wearing an unsurprisingly purple dress that fell nearly to her ankles. She also wore a pair of low white heels.

"Yes he is Clive; do you and Katia want to join?" Flora asked.

"No, I don't think so. Clive and Katia are going on a date tonight!" Luke exclaimed, pointing his index finger in the air. "Clive and Katia, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

Clive frowned and Katia blushed slightly. Emmy stepped in. "Now Luke, you don't need to do that. We all know that they don't really kiss in a tree."

"No, of course we don't. Oh, and thanks anyway Flora, but we need to go meet up with some old friends. Besides, we've already heard it." He opened the door for Katia, who waved and ducked outside.

He was halfway out the door when he stopped and spoke. "By the way, the aliens look like Elves who invade Earth to try to find a new planet to live on. Secret US teams join forces with the UK to defeat them. And Laura ends up falling in love with one when she is captured by the Elv-Lings. Now, see you in a bit!" He left and closed the door.

Flora, Luke, Emmy, and Layton all looked at each other. Emmy spoke in her near perfect River Song impression. "Spoilers,"

**I don't think it was all that funny, but whatever. I just wanted to get back on the radar here, so to speak. Hope you enjoyed and please review here!**

**\/**


End file.
